


In the Rain

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: It’s stormy when Adrien runs away again.He wasn’t expecting who found him, but he’s glad it’s her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteRaven43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven43/gifts).



> Anywho, I posted a challenge on my tumblr for people to send me prompts then I would gift it to them here. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It was raining.

Adrien looked out from the awning he was hiding under, wishing he had an umbrella. He stuck a hand into the cool rainfall, letting it soak his hand.

According to Max, he had exactly five minutes from the time that he left the house for his father to notice, and then an additional three before they located him and then finally, five minutes from that point before Gorilla or Nathalie found him.

“Ummmm, Adrien? You’re okay ar--! Are you Okayt?”

Adrien turned back, seeing Marinette with a black umbrella, face red as she stuttered.

“I’m good, just got caught in the rain.”

“Photoshoot?” She walked up next to him and held the umbrella so it covered the both of them, even though he was still under the awning and didn’t need it.

Yet.

“No, I, uh, can you not tell anyone I’m here? I kinda ran off again.”

Marinette nodded. “But won’t your Dad be worried?”

“Well, according to Max, Father’s already sent Nathalie to find me.” Adrien glared at a silver car that passed slowly, sending up water onto the sidewalk as it sped back up, turning out of sight.

“How does Max know you’re out? Seems like a hazard to have someone know.” Marinette tipped her umbrella back, face flushing when it hit Adrien. “Sorry!”

“I asked him a while ago to analyze the times I’ve run off. I have about another minute before I have to go hide somewhere else.”

Marinette looked at him and after a moment's thought, beamed and threw her hands up, almost whacking him with the wet umbrella.

“I great a know! Wait. I know a great spot, you can hide there!” She sputtered, and Adrien smiled.

“Okay, I’m in.” He gently took the umbrella and held it so that they were both covered. “Where to?”

Marinette led them across back alleys and side streets until they came upon a familiar bakery.

“Here! My house. Nathalie won’t think to look here.” When she looked back up at him, Adrien felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Are, you’re sure? I don’t want to encroach on your hospitality.”

The thunder boomed, a startling noise that jolted them both, causing Adrien to drop the umbrella.

“Of course! Unless you like being stuck in the rain.” Marinette picked the umbrella up and held it so that it was sheltering them again, although it was dripping on the inside from being dropped.

Adrien nodded.

Marinette led them inside, to a place that was brightly lit and felt like home.

From the outside, the thunder clapped again, the rain slowing to a drizzle as a familiar silver car passed the bakery, unaware of what was inside.


End file.
